Unboxing My Love
by QueenHime
Summary: Sasuke, Hinata, dan White Day. For #LFU2018 ; prompt: chocolate


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Unboxing my love**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata**

 **Warning: OOC, typo's everywhere.**

 **For #LFU2018 ; Prompt: Chocolate**

 **Enjoy**

 _Ketika itu, Hinata masih kelas dua SD. Sebagai murid yang lebih tua, dia mendapat tugas untuk membimbing murid kelas satu di satu minggu pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Tugasnya sih tidak sulit, hanya mengajak mereka bermain ketika jam istirahat tiba, karena mereka harus menyesuaikan diri dengan jam istirahat anak TK yang biasanya mereka habiskan dengan bermain pasir atau perosotan. Biasanya dia dapat melakukan tugasnya dengan mudah. Biasanya..._

 _"Sasu-chan..." Hinata kenal betul dengan anak laki laki ini, tetangganya di ujung blok. Rumah mereka yang hanya berselang beberapa rumah membuatnya sering melihat anak ini. Terlebih dulu mereka satu taman kanak-kanak, walaupun Hinata satu tahun diatasnya._

 _Anak laki laki tersebut menoleh. Baiklah, Hinata paham mengapa tidak ada anak kelas dua yang mau mengajaknya bermain. Bukan karena dia jelek, tetapi tatapan matanya begitu tajam. Seakan akan meneror mereka._

 _"Sasu-chan, ayo main diluar." Hinata berusaha membujuk Sasuke, sejujurnya mereka tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya saja, kakak Sasuke, Itachi, adalah sahabat Neji-nii san, yang sekarang duduk di kelas empat._

 _Sasuke kecil menatap mata Hinata dalam dalam._

 _"Tidak mau." tolaknya pelan._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Tidak ada kolam pasir." Sasuke berkata pelan, gengsi._

 _"Sasu-chan suka main pasir?" Sasuke mengangguk penuh semangat, membuat Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?" Hinata berbisik di telinga Sasuke._

 _"Apa?" Tanyanya antusias._

 _"Aku tahu tempat menyenangkan untuk bermain pasir." Mata Sasuke membulat lucu, membuat Hinata gemas setengah mati dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam Sasuke._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Um-hm." Hinata mengangguk keras sehingga rambut sebahunya bergerak gerak. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Sasuke merengut. "Sekarang bermain dulu dengan teman-teman diluar, baru nanti pulang sekolah ku ajak kesana."_

 _"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"_

 _"Tempat ini sangat rahasia. Hanya aku yang tahu. Nanti Sasu-chan juga tahu."_

 _"Baiklah..." Sasuke menurut, dia berjalan keluar kelas meskipun dengan bahu yang melorot._

*

"Ternyata disini." Suara bernada rendah tersebut membuat Hinata menoleh. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis kepada Hinata. Seragam musim dingin masih melekat di tubuhnya, meskipun lengan sweaternya sudah digulung sebatas siku. Maklum saja, musim semi sudah dekat. Hanya sisa-sisa musim dingin yang masih sedikit terasa.

"Hmm..." Hinata hanya bergumam pelan. Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil di bawahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang yang diduduki Hinata. Cukup dekat, sampai bahu mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Aku jadi ingat masa lalu." Sasuke memerawang ke langit. Hinata masih diam, tapi Sasuke tahu gadis itu mendengarkan. "Dulu kau ngotot sekali ingin dipanggil Onee-chan." Sasuke terkekeh. "Hanya karena kau kelas dua dan aku kelas satu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang kita sekelas."

"Bodoh." Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar Hinata yang menjawab sambil merengut. "Kau curang." Sasuke tergelak.

"Hei, bukan salahku kalau aku lompat kelas. Itu tandanya aku jenius." Hinata semakin merengut.

"Tetap saja, aku lebih tua setengah tahun darimu." Sasuke mengulum senyum.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jadi sebenarnya ada apa dengan Onee-sama-ku ini?"

"Tidak." Hinata menggigit bibir, kemudian memalingkan wajah. Sasuke terdiam. Dia tahu betul penyebab diamnya Hinata.

Sekarang adalah tanggal empat belas maret.

White day.

Kalau tanggal empat belas bulan kemarin para gadis yang memberikan cokelat kepada para lelaki, sekaranglah saatnya mereka mendapatkan balasan dari para lelaki.

"Kau cemburu." Bukan kalimat pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan, yang membuat Hinata menoleh spontan kearah Sasuke.

"Ngomong apa sih." Walaupun Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan, dia tahu kalau wajah gadis disampingnya ini memerah.

"Kau marah karena melihatku memberikan bunga pada Sakura." Sudut matanya menangkap Hinata yang menggigit bibir. Ada air di sudut matanya. "Aku memang memberi bunga pada Sakura." Bahu Hinata menegang. "Juga Ino. Karin. Matsuri." Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Shion, Tayuya-"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menyela.

"Hinata." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku memberi mereka bunga, karena merek memberiku cokelat Valentine kemarin. Bukannya kau juga memberi teman-teman kita cokelat?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sekarang menunduk. " Tapi aku tahu, hanya aku satu-satunya yang kau beri cokelat rasa cengkeh, peppermint, dan kayu manis. Seperti pasta gigi."

"Hei-"

"Tapi aku sangat menghargai itu, Hinata. Kau tahu aku tidak suka manis, jadi kau membuatkanku cokelat dengan rasa yang sesuai dengan lidahku. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang memberiku cokelat yang super manis." Sasuke bergidik mengingat rasa manis yang menurutnya mengerikan. "Jadi sebagian dihabiskan aniki selama sebulan ini, dan sebagian besar lagi dipermak Kaa-san menjadi cake cokelat yang minggu lalu kutitipkan pada Hanabi. Dan kau tahu, Hinata? Aku menghabiskan sekotak besar cokelat darimu sendirian. Bahkan Tou-san tidak kuberi sedikitpun, padahal kami sama-sama tidak suka manis." Sasuke hampir tertawa ketika mengingat ekspresi ayahnya yang kesal ketika dia tidak memberinya cokelat dari Hinata.

"Apa ini?" Hinata menatap Sasuke ketika sebuah kotak kecil berpita biru jatuh dipangkuannya.

"Balasan untuk cokelatmu."

"Tidak ada bunga?"

"Jadi kau ingin bunga?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kenapa ringan sekali?" Hinata menimang-nimang kotak ditangannya.

"Aku tidak memberimu bunga karena kau berbeda dari mereka." Ucapan Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata menebak-nebak apa isi kotak tersebut. Tangannya perlahan membuka penutup kotak.

"Apa ini?" Matanya menyipit kesal. Kosong. Sasuke memberinya kotak kosong.

"Kau tidak lihat?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang balas menatapnya heran. "Itu perasaanku."

"Hah?"

"Tsk. Sudah kubilang aku tidak memberimu bunga, karena kau tidak sama seperti mereka. Jadi aku memberikan perasaanku kepadamu. Bukan hanya separuh, tapi seluruhnya. Kau tidak merasakan mereka meletup disekitarmu?" Great. Sejak kapan Sasuke doyan menggombal?

Hinata berdiri dan melemparkan kotaknya kearah Sasuke yang kaget, "Sasuke no Baka!" kemudian berlari pergi.

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang semakin jauh. Sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dia bergumam pelan 'Salah lagi ya?'

*

"Jadi, Uchiha, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Hinata pulang dengan berlinang air mata begitu?" baru selangkah Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di tangga menuju lantai dua kediaman Hyuuga, Neji sudah menghadangnya dari ujung tangga.

"A-"

"Neji," belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya. "Biarkan Sasuke naik. Mereka sudah dewasa, seharusnya bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan dari Ibunda Hinata. "Kupikir kalian hanya perlu bicara."

"Terimakasih baa-san." menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Hinata. Neji yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hinata." Sasuke menyentuh handle pintu yang tak tak terkunci, kemudian membukanya pelan. Dia disana, berbaring telungkup dengan seragam bahkan kaus kaki yang belum dilepas. Bahu kecilnya naik turun, dia menangis. Hati Sasuke seperti diremas mendengar isakan pelan Hinata.

"Hinata." Sasuke mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Hinata, dan menyentuh helaian indigo gadis itu. "Kau marah?"

"Hinata." Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kelinci putih kusamnya.

"Hinata, aku tahu ini membingungkan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana, atau sejak kapan. Tapi yang aku tahu, pertemanan kita sejak kecil sampai sekarang ini membuatku menyadari kalau ternyata rasa nyaman yang kurasakan tidak sesederhana itu."

"Katakanlah aku bodoh karena menukarkan kenyamanan pertemanan kita dengan sesuatu yang entah akan berhasil atau tidak. Jujur saja, belakangan ini aku sudah tidak pernah lagi memandangmu sebagai teman masa kanak-kanakku. Entah mengapa aku memandangmu sebagai seorang... Wanita."

"Kau bodoh."

"Eh?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara pelan Hinata. "Ya, aku memang bodoh-"

"Memang kau sangat bodoh. Seharusnya kau kan bisa memberiku boneka atau apa." Hinata bergumam dari balik bonekanya.

"Ha?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau marah karena aku tidak memberimu boneka?" Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat Hinata yang masih memunggunginya. "Kupikir kau marah karena aku suka padamu."

"Kata siapa?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menyilangkan lengannya sambil terus menatap punggung Hinata.

"Kata siapa aku marah? Aku cuma kecewa. Aku menghabiskan berminggu minggu untuk mencari formula yang pas untuk cokelat yang kuberikan padamu, tetapi kau hanya memberikanku kotak kosong yang kau bilang berisi perasaanmu. Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, harusnya kau memberikanku boneka, atau sebuket bunga." Hinata membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasuke nyalang. "Aku menyukaimu, bodoh. Terlalu suka sampai rasanya sesak.Apalagi ketika melihat kau memberi bunga untuk para gadis." Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau marah karena aku tidak memberimu boneka?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jangan kira aku mau jadi pacarmu ya Uchiha. Kyaa~" Sasuke menangkap Hinata tepat ketika gadis itu mencoba memunggunginya lagi. Mengunci pergerakannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kau milikku. Jangankan boneka, seisi dunia akan kuberikan padamu, Hinata."

 **End**


End file.
